1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromechanical control system of electric bicycle and more particularly to an electromechanical control system integrating smart mobile communication device and cloud services
2. Description of the Related Art
Cycling is popular almost everywhere. More and more people are riding bikes regularly. As physical strength varies from person to person, to cope with various riding conditions, cyclists may experience different loading conditions. Hence, the electric power driving mechanism has been brought into play to lower cyclists' loads upon riding bikes. Meanwhile, since personal smart mobile devices have gradually become one of the most often carried items of people in their daily life, some programs associated with cycling are already developed and are supported to run on personal smart mobile devices. On the one hand, cyclists can acquire desired cycling information upon riding bikes, and on the other hand, given the functions of the personal smart mobile devices, cyclists can also enjoy the access to the Internet, GPS features, social networking websites and the like.
Each conventional electric bike is usually equipped with a control panel and a controller for the cyclists to know the remaining power of the battery or other parameters controlling functions of the electric bike. If a personal smart mobile device is additionally equipped in the bike for the purpose of accessing other information therethrough, the electric bike needs one more device for cyclists to read and manipulate the information. This requirement not only causes space allocation concern on the handle bar of the bike but also diverts riders' attention to different devices to meet different operation demands. Hence, integrating the control panel of the electric power driving mechanism of the electric bike on a personal smart mobile device as an extended function of the personal mobile device has become a trend recently. However, such personal smart mobile device only replaces the control panel of the electric power driving mechanism without truly combining both advantages of the personal smart mobile device and the electric power driving mechanism. As a result, the present invention fully integrates a personal smart mobile device with an electric power driving mechanism from the aspects of hardware structure and communication software, thereby providing complementary and extended functions for cyclists to ride all kinds of bikes.